metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
M1911A1
]] The '''M1911A1' is a semi-automatic handgun used by Naked Snake during the Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater. It was used extensively from World War I through the Vietnam War, and is still in service with some United States military units to this day, as well as many law enforcement agencies. The M1911 can be held in the right hand while used with a knife in the left to perform CQC, a form of close-quarters combat developed by Snake and The Boss that was imperative for Snake's missions. Naked Snake had a standard-issue M1911 during the very beginning of Operation Snake Eater, but it was dismantled and tossed off into the wilderness by The Boss. When Snake met EVA in Rassvet, she provided him with another, heavily modified M1911. Snake had whittled down the grip himself in order to hold the knife and gun with both hands to perform CQC. The 1911 is available in MGS4 and Metal Gear Online in the form of the Sig GSR,Springfield Operator, Race gun (a competition 1911 in .38 super) and the original 1911 custom. The operator and the 1911 custom both have threaded barrels and 7 round magazines, the Operator having an accessory rail. The GSR holds 8 rounds and has an accessory rail, but has a lesser range then the Operator and 1911 custom. The race gun holds 18 rounds and has neither an accessory rail nor threaded barrel, but its .38 rounds will ricochet (similarly to the SAA) and give little recoil impulse. Out of all the 1911s, the 1911 custom possesses the best performance, having a range and stopping power higher then the GSR and Operator. List of Customizations (MGS3 1911/1911 custom in MGS4) * The feeding ramp has been polished to a mirror sheen, preventing feeding problems. * The slide has been replaced with a reinforced version. * The frame has been iron-welded and scraped down multiple times for maximum precision. * The trigger guard of the frame has been checkered to make it dig into the hand, preventing slipping. * The sight system has been replaced with a trilux 3-dot type for easier aiming. * The regular hammer has been replaced with a ring hammer. * The thumbs safety and the slide stop are extended to allow for more precise handling. * The base of the trigger guard has been whittled down, so the user can use a higher grip. * The trigger has been modified into a long type to suit Snake's hands better. * The magazine well has been widened for easier and swifter reloading. * The magazine release button has been cut down low to make it harder to hit by mistake, especially when in a holster. * The mainspring housing has been changed to a flat type to increase grip. * Cocking serrations were added to the front part of the slide, assisting slide manipulation. * Grip was cut for CQC knife * Threaded barrel (not mentioned, but a threaded barrel is not standard among pistols) See Also * List of handguns * CQC Appearances *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns Of The Patriots Category:Weapons Category:Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence Category:Metal Gear Solid 3